


Solo Por Ti (Only For You)

by haaaveyoumetted



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: I have a prompt for Stormpilot! Imagine Poe singing in Spanish to Finn and Finn loving it!</p>
<p>song poe is singing/inspiration (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHgBcthsblY">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo Por Ti (Only For You)

In the year that Finn has known Poe, he’s still constantly caught off guard by all of the little things he learns about the older man. 

There are small details- like the way Poe takes his coffee, his slightly nocturnal tendencies, the way he bites his lip when he’s got something on his mind he hasn’t quite figured out yet, his pet peeves and his bad habits- and then there are the bigger things- like learning he speaks _several languages fluently_ , and sings in those languages _when he plays guitar,_ which he also knows how to do, apparently. 

Finn finds this out when he walks into their room one day, and Finn is sitting against the far wall, softly strumming the guitar sitting in his lap. 

“Hey”, Finn says in greeting, frozen in place in front of the door. 

Poe glances up and smiles, and then turns his attention back to the instrument in his hands. “Hey Finn. Session go well?”

Finn nodded. “Yeah, I almost have full range of use again.” 

Poe hummed in acknowledgement. “See? I told you that you’d get there.”

Finn smiled at that. “You did. What are you up to?”

“Just messing around. It’s been a while since I’ve played her, figured I would see if I could remember anything.” Poe replied without missing a beat. 

“Just messing around? Looks like you remember everything.” Finn replied, sitting on the edge of his bed, his eyes never leaving the pilot. 

“I’m a bit rusty”, Poe admitted. “Have you seen anyone play?”

“No. First time.” Finn responded. 

“Maybe I’ll play a real song for you sometime.” Poe offered. 

“Yeah? I’d think I’d like that.” 

The corners of Poe’s lips twitched into a satisfied smile as he continued to play, adding a bit of background noise to the rest of their conversation. 

 

\---

 

After that night, it becomes part of their routine. Poe practices while they talk, almost as if he doesn’t have to think about it at all, the notes just flowing through his hands and to his fingers effortlessly. 

Finn absolutely loves it. He didn’t have much experience with music during his time serving The First Order, and he finds that he enjoys it. Sometimes, they don’t even talk, he just listens to Poe play. There’s no need to fill any of it with words. 

And then there’s a momentary lull in the conversation and Poe starts _singing_. Finn can’t understand any of the words he’s saying, can’t even identify what language it is, but he knows he never wants it to stop. The words flow so easily from his mouth, like a language he had spoken his entire life. The way his lips form around each syllable left Finn feeling things he didn’t know how to explain;  and hopefully, he would never have to.  

When Poe had finished, Finn couldn’t tear his eyes away. “That was amazing! What was that?”, he asked, still completely mesmerized. 

Poe felt his face heating up, he knew he was blushing and ducked his head to try and conceal it. “It’s a song my parents used to sing to me. At one point, that’s the language my ancestors used to use. It’s not around much anymore, but I think it’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, it is”, Finn agreed, breathlessly. 

He didn’t know how in the galaxy he got lucky enough to spend every single day with something- _someone_ so beautiful. 

 

\---

 

Poe didn’t know why he decided to start playing again. He hadn’t lied when he told Finn that he was rusty. He hadn’t had much time for guitar, with everything the Resistance had to do to prepare for facing The First Order in the past year. 

Regardless, he would never forget the look on Finn’s face the first time the younger man walked in on him playing, and the excitement that Finn exuded every time Poe pulled out his guitar made it completely worth it. He had come to terms with the fact that he would do anything to make Finn happy. 

He had known for a while how he felt about Finn- how he _really_ felt. He had no idea what it meant, or what to do with it, if anything- but he knew it was there, and it wasn’t going away anytime soon. 

“Hey, Finn?”, Poe called out, almost hesitantly.

“Yeah?”, Finn replied, glancing up from the paperwork he was going over. 

“I-...I have a song I want to play for you.”

He saw Finn’s face light up instantly, setting his papers to the side without a second thought. 

Poe had never been so nervous in his entire life. He took a deep breath and started playing, closing his eyes as the melody flowed through him. 

_“Dime qué haría de mis días,_  
_quien soñaría si no estas._  
_Cómo podría respirar el aire,lejos de ti._  
_Cuando no estas aquí..._  
  
_Solo por ti,caminaría_  
_en la infinidad._  
_Afrontaría_  
_contigo la eternidad._  
_Solo por tí... “_

Poe opened his eyes, locking eyes with Finn as he continued singing. He knew Finn couldn’t speak Spanish, and didn’t really understand it, but he was hoping he could feel what Poe was trying to say- or maybe he was hoping that he didn’t. 

 

\---

 

_“Dime lo que siente tu alma,_  
_dime por qué vive en mi._  
_No se pero voy muriendo lento_  
_Solo sin tí._  
_Triste me quedo así..._  
  
_Solo por tí,caminaría_  
_en la infinidad._  
_Afrontaría_  
_contigo la eternidad._  
_Solo por tí....”_

 

Finn wasn’t well-versed in many languages. He often found himself wishing that he could understand what Chewie was saying, or what BB-8 was on about, but never in his life did he want to understand a language more than he did right now. Listening to Poe singing, in Spanish, _directly to him_ , was doing things to Finn he didn’t even want to admit to himself. He could _feel_ Poe’s emotions pouring into the song and bleeding out with every word he sang. 

 

_“Te daré mil poesías,_  
_las escribiré para tí._  
_Cantaré mis melodías,_  
_con la música de tu alma..._  
  
_Solo por tí,caminaría_  
_en la infinidad._  
_Afrontaría,_  
_contigo la eternidad... “_

It _had_ to be a love song, the way Poe was singing it. He felt it in his bones, and he dreaded ever finding out who captured Poe’s heart so completely, to have him singing it like that. The thought of Poe using it to serenade one of his pilots left Finn feeling empty. He silenced his thoughts, wanting to enjoy it while it lasted, not knowing if he would ever get to hear anything like it again. 

 

_“Solo por ti,caminaría_  
_en la infinidad._  
_Afrontaría,_  
_amar por la eternidad..._  
_Yo solo,solo por tí...”_  


As Poe strummed the last chords of the song, Finn felt is mouth dry out completely. How was he supposed to say anything after that? What was he even supposed to say? 

Poe cleared his throat. “So... did, uh, did you like it?” He asked, capturing his lip between his teeth. 

Finn swallowed thickly, nodding his head. “I don’t know what you were saying, but it was beautiful.”

Poe smiled, “It’s called, Solo Por Ti- Only For You.”

“So I was right, then. It is a love song.” Finn responded, mostly talking to himself. “Why that one? Why did you choose to play that one for me?”

Poe knew he was blushing again- this was it. “Because it’s-... I didn’t know how else to tell you.” He paused, gathering his thoughts. “There are a lot of people I would do a lot of things for, but I’d do anything for you, Finn. Only for you.”

“Oh”, Finn responded, shock evident on his face. 

“Yeah”, Poe replied, not sure what his next move was. 

“Poe- I... I can’t play guitar, and I can’t sing, and I’m pretty terrible with words.. but the first day we met, when I thought I lost you, and then seeing you were _alive..._ ” Finn began. “You’re more than I could ever ask for in a friend, and so much more than I ever knew I wanted- the fact that I can even want things, is because of you. I guess, what I’m trying to say is...”

Poe’s breath caught in his breath, letting Finn’s words sink in. 

“...I think I’d like to kiss you, but I don’t really know how.”

“Oh.” It was Poe’s turn to be in shock, “I can show you?” he offered, his heart rate increasing exponentially. 

“Please.”

Poe vowed to never neglect his guitar ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> come be stormpilot trash with me on [tumblr](http://poedamerontho.tumblr.com/post/137719849852).


End file.
